The Amazons Fieldguide
by CalltheWarden
Summary: Lucy creates a guide of all the Drakes' signifigant others for the confused souls who start dating the last available Drake men  i.e. Sebastian & Marcus .  /Companion to In the Field/ Will be updated as we meet new people
1. Lucy proves she'd make a good PI

**Subject Name: ** Hunter Agnes Wild

**Age: **18

**Race: **Helios-Ra Human (born into a legendary family of hunters)

**Height (approx.): ** 5'11 ½

**Weight (approx.): **130

**Identifying Marks: **A scar on her right hand from when Q. Drake removed the drug TH from her bloodstream on 8/27 of this year. She was not turned.

**Affiliation: **Helios-Ra

**Personality:** Until her senior year, Wild was a model of the future League member. Her relationship with a vampire (Q. Drake) has resulted in high anxiety for all involved.

**Fight Style: **Has excelled at fighting styles taught by the league. She also has studied extensively, on her own time, with masters of _**phản ánh các kẻ thù**__**. **_This is a martial art that is traditionally taught only to members of the clan. Wild was adopted at the age of 14 when she apparently made an impression on the patriarch of the clan.

**Special Skills/Strengths:** In addition to her combat skills, Wild is also enormously gifted in negotiation, and is fluent in Vietnamese and German.

**Habits: **Is rarely seen off campus. On rare occasions while spend extended periods of time at the ancestral Wild home in the Eastern Montana town of Ehrenhaften.

**Known Associates:**

K. Black;

H. Black;

C. Wild;

C. Cheng

Q. Drake

L. Hamilton (How else do you think I got this info? Google? Yeah right.)

**Additional Notes:** She is considered the best in her year, male or female, in regards to fighting, negotiations, and number of vampires staked.


	2. OK seriously, Lucy is a stalker

**Subject Name:** Isabeau Marie St. Croix

**Age:** 18 (or around 232. It depends on who you talk to.)

**Race:** Hound Vampire

**Height (approx.): **5'9

**Weight (approx.):** 135

**Identifying Marks: **She has scars around both elbows. On her neck there are fang marks and a fleur-de-lys tattoo.

**Affiliation: **Hounds

**Personality:** She is like crazy distant (except when she's sucking Logan's face. What can I say? I'm dating the hot one.)

**Fight Style:** She is insanely attached to her sword, and she's _brilliant _with it. (Logan's having one custom-made for her birthday in a few weeks. Romantic _and _practical.)**  
><strong>

**Special Skills/Strengths: **Isabeau is one of Kala's best handmaidens and because of that she is one of the best spell workers ever. (Or so Magda says.)

**Habits: **She's generally at the Hounds' Caves and only comes to Court when she absolutely has to for diplomatic brouhaha.

**Known Associates:**

Magda (I'm working on getting her info. It's like talking to a rock.)

L. Drake;

So. Drake;

N. Drake;

L. Hamilton;

He. Drake;

Li. Drake

**Additional Notes: **She does NOT like physical contact. Of ANY kind (trust me, I know from experience. Seriously, who dislikes hugs!)

* * *

><p>Guess who's back, back again? Kayla is back, tell a friend! Sooo... If ANYONE can come up with even a LITTLE backstory for Magda (I'm doing her profile next) I'd let them either give me some prompts for a one-shot OR have a sneak at the next chapter of Shadows in the Sun. I'm thinking two winners: one as "Most Outrageous" and one as "Most LikelyBelievable" If you want to do it PM me or leave it in a review.


	3. How is this possible?

**Subject Name:** Magda Antonia Labellenat

**Age:** 19 when she was bitten in '59- so overall like 71 years old. (Her birthday is coming up on September 5. Isabeau has been trying to find out so that they could celebrate for nearly two YEARS. It only took me three weeks, six bottles of 1978 Australian Shiraz, and four hours alone to get her life story. She is such a lightweight.)

**Race:** Hound Vampire

**Height (approx.): **5'5

**Weight (approx.):** 105

**Identifying Marks: **Think Heidi Klum's body-only average height- with a tattoo of a greyhound on her left arm and a tattoo of a Native Bear in between her shoulder blades.

**Affiliation: **Hounds

**Personality:** She is actually really sweet- at least if she decides she likes you. Thank God I'm a natural charmer- I'd be dead if I weren't.

**Fight Style:** She makes Quinn look like a pacifist. She's agreed to teach me how to track. This should be interesting.**  
><strong>

**Special Skills/Strengths: **Magda grew up as the only daughter- and youngest of four- of a major politician. Her mother had affairs- including one with her husband's golf caddy- and Magda thinks that her father spoiled her to keep her from feeling like a bastard child- Portuguese lessons, unlimited spending money, and a personal gardener- to name a few.

**Habits: **She's generally at the Hounds' Caves and only comes to Court when she absolutely has to - which is often as Isabeau is always coming to see Logan, and Magda doesn't trust him with her sister. Me, on the other hand? Yeah, Magda says I'd make a good Hound. She actually offered to turn me if I ever decided that I wanted the cool vamp stuff without getting "stuck for eternity with that boy, Nigel." At times it's tempting.

**Known Associates:**

Finn

Me

I. St. Croix

Kala

L. Drake

**Additional Notes: **She's like me- only with the ability to kick ass and not break a heel OR a nail. That is the most impressive thing EVER.


	4. It's easier with Family

**Subject Name:** Christabel Maria Llewellyn

**Age:** 18

**Race:** Human

**Height (approx.): **5'5

**Weight (approx.):** 130

**Identifying Marks: **The girl is a redhead in every sense of the word, and is proud of it. She will hurt anyone who calls her "Ginger" or "carrots"- even her favorite cousin, Lucy.

**Affiliation: **She has no idea that vampires exist, let alone the crazy power plays that go on to gain power. So, she's not affiliated with anyone.

**Personality:** She's quiet around new people, but once you get to know her she's the life of the party. She's Irish-Italian and she is often found cooking with her cousin on the Italian side, Lucy Hamilton (or Lucia Scavello as she's called by that side of her family.)

**Fight Style:** The only fighting skills Christa has is the ability to aim well with a large can of Mace. Or hairspray. It depends on where she is and who surprises her.

**Special Skills/Strengths: **She's got a photographic memory that she used to skip a grade. She just enrolled in NYU as an art major.

**Habits: **As her mother died when Christa was young she learned to look after herself early on. Her father travels abroad frequently as part of his job with a major pharmaceutical company. Christa is not very social and seems to be content to stay at home with her housekeeper, Mrs. D'Elia, studying. She will visit cafes and clubs if a favorite or up and coming musical act is playing.

**Known Associates:**

I. D'Elia

L. Hamilton

G. Dearmant

**Additional Notes: **Do not attempt to commiserate with her after a fight with Lucy by saying "Lucy's absolutely evil." No matter what happens the Scavello family sticks together. Christa will only become violent if someone attacks her family and friends.

* * *

><p>So the way the last name thing works is:<p>

Lucy's dad and Christa's mom were siblings of Italian descent named Scavello. Christa's mom married an Irish guy with the last name Llewellyn. Lucy's parents, hippies that they are, never got married, and Lucy was given her mother's last name instead of her father's. Forgive me if I stereotype, but that legendary Italian temper would explain a helluva lot about Lucy's behaviour- yes I meant to spell that the British way.

Fun Fact- 'Lucia' is the Italian version of Lucy. They both mean "Light". Ironic given the fact that Lucy is dating a vampire.


End file.
